


A Very Special Witch

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate and Pippa consider adopting Mildred...AU as all heck.





	

They have been debating adopting a witch child for months now, neither Hecate or Pippa seem to get on with the children they have met so far, some are far too determined to be perfect, others don’t care at all... but they do want a daughter... one day. 

Pippa is the one to find the girl hiding in the shed, sighing softly. 

“You didn’t need to run away...”

“Who would want me? I’m the... absolute worst witch.”

“You didn’t give us a chance to get to know you Mildred... I know it’s too soon for you to know... and you must miss your mother terribly... but we do think you are a... very special witch.”

“Really?”

Hecate smiles as she approaches, she had let Pippa talk, knowing Mildred would probably prefer to talk to someone who understood what it was to be adopted. 

“Of course we do.”

She is aware how shaky her voice is, but she can’t bring herself to not speak. 

“Please... consider it?”

Pippa speaks again, and, even as Pippa and Hecate walk away she is aware that Mildred is watching them, her hand slipping into Hecate’s easily. They will wait... and hope. 

“We should probably register our interest...”

Hecate speaks softly, knowing that Mildred is still watching and thinking, then, just as they reached the furthest possible distance before losing the ability to hear if Mildred called them, the girl had called after them. 

“The answer is yes... by the way.”

Pippa’s breath had caught and Hecate had smiled slightly, allowing herself to squeeze Pippa’s hand before turning and holding out a beckoning hand for Mildred.

“Come on then... we’ll get the paperwork sorted.”

Mildred almost skips as she runs towards them, her new family...


End file.
